Golden Heart
by Solitary Wind
Summary: It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA, DxR, JxB, MxA.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA . RnR!

**A/N**- It's a new story of SxA, also contains other pairings! Hope you guys enjoy it! ^_^

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

**Chapter 1**

**Shun's POV**

I watched out of the window of my office. Sun has already set; it's already late in the evening. I was working at my desk, as usual, and checking the reports Dan had brought me. I prefer doing work myself. Besides relying on Dan for reports is a big no-no. I sighed. I pushed my glasses up on the nose and resumed my task. Today's been tiring day. I have been working all day.

I was busy going through the file, when Dan came in and said, "It's late. Let's go home, Shun!". I sighed, "Haven't you heard of knocking, Dan?". He ignored me and said, "I'm hungry, man!". I exhaled. I know he came here before leaving because he knows that I'll only leave after the work is finished. I closed the file and kept it on the desk. Dan has been working more since I fired that girl. 'Tsk, girls these days….' She wasn't here for work I guess. Afterall, Dan's my assistant. Dan asked me to appoint assistants but I don't want to appoint girls, as I already know the outcome of it and he knows why. He just wants to laugh at me. I checked the time; its half past nine. I removed my reading glasses and kept them in the case. I should cut him some slack. So I said, "Hm. Then let's go". He grinned as if he has won a prize. Seriously… We left the building and parted ways. Now, to the home…

**No one's POV**

It's a beautiful morning, nice atmosphere, fresh air, less traffic and most of all, no ogling girls. Inhaling fresh air, Shun drove his car. His grandfather sat beside him on passenger seat. Looks like people started to get up. It feels good to travel in this atmosphere. 'And it's best, there are no fan girls lurking around' he thought.

Shun Kazami, also called hot shot by many people, the only heir of Kazami's, is a leading businessman and also at the very age of twenty-two. He has jet black hair and amber colored eyes, cold and anti-social attitude makes him look mysterious, well…..for most of the girls anyway, for which his best friend, Dan, not that he'll admit about the best friend part, always teases him. Talk about good looks….. After his father's accidental death, his Grandfather suggested that he is to take over the business and help him. His grandfather has a strict personality and the one who taught Shun martial arts. But still under the strict persona, he has a good heart. Shun has a great respect for his grandfather and mother. Shiori Kazami, Shun's mother, is a beautiful yet powerful lady despite her age. Shun got most of his looks from his mother except her green eyes. She always smiles.

Shun's grandfather coughed getting his attention, to which he asked, "Yes, grandpa?" with eyes still on the road. His grandfather said, "You seem deep in thought. What's bothering you?". Shun sighed, "It's nothing, Grandpa". His grandfather chuckled, "I'm not taking you to any marriage proposal thing, so relax". Shun shuddered at the thought remembering the last time his grandpa had arranged something like that. 'I'm never doing that again, ever!' thought Shun. Dan was laughing at him for almost two weeks. "Hmm...". Speaking of Dan, Shun already informed him that he will be visiting a town with his grandfather and to cancel today's appointments. 'Why am I here again' he thought….

**Flash back…. **

"It's already planned by your Grandpa, Shun!" exclaimed Mrs. Kazami. Her eyes full of happiness, she smiled. She got no response so she continued, "Besides, it's not that far from here!". She sat on the couch giving an expectant look. "Fine…." said Shun, her only son, sitting across from her. He sighed. He cannot refuse his mother, can he? His mother smiled, "It's only half an hour away anyway. They need you there for a little time, there is some problem regarding business. Besides papa (grandfather) is meeting his old friend there. And you know I met your father there!" She clasped her hands, remembering the old times, with a sad smile gracing her lips. Shun knew that she is recalling the past so he broke the silence, "Now let's have some dinner, I'm hungry, mom, come on!". She smiled looking at him, "Sure!" and left to the dining area, followed by Shun, thinking 'Tomorrow will be long day…'.

Dinner was served by maids, his grandfather already seated. Shun sat beside his mother and greeted his grandfather, "Grandpa". His grandfather nodded at him and said, "We'll be leaving at seven in the morning, is it fine?". Shun just nodded. And so here he is with his grandfather, driving a car…..

**End of Flashback…**

They reached a town. It was a small town on the outskirts of the Wardington city, just before the forest. The people seemed friendly, not that there were many people around as it's still early, and the atmosphere was nice. They passed a Shrine, when Shun's grandfather broke the silence, "Hmm…. We used to come here. Ahh…. Good old days". Shun replied, "Yeah, I remember. We used to come here when I was young". His grandfather smiled. 'I'll stop by after the work is done' thought Shun.

After few minutes, they reached the big building named Kazami Corp. Shun parked the car and both he and his grandfather went inside. Some employees were already waiting for them. As the work starts at nine, there were only some seniors attending them. "Good morning, sir!", they all greeted. Shun's grandfather nodded in greeting, followed by Shun and they went in the office. They started discussing the problems regarding work and in some hours of discussion, it was over. Well, mostly sorted by Shun. That's Shun for you.

They came out of the office to see that the office hours have already started. Shun's grandfather went with one of the superiors to talk, but not before giving Shun a smile, which concludes that he's impressed. Shun just walked leisurely, watching others work. As he passed, he was greeted by others and obviously getting looks from girls. He groaned. He let out a sigh and placed his hands in his pockets. 'Now to wait for grandpa…..why am I feeling that the time has been slowed down?' he thought and went towards the cafeteria. 'A coffee would be nice, I guess'. He sipped his coffee while watching outside the window. He watched the Shrine followed by the trees behind it. 'Hmm…..it's a forest…..Wait, is that orange?'

**To be continued…**

**A/N**- It's a multi-chapter story. So please review and tell me what you guys think! I hope you guys like it!

Thank you for the reviews for my first story!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA. RnR!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

**A/N**- Thank you for liking the story and reviews guys! ^_^

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

So…... Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**No one's POV**

Shun blinked. 'There's nothing now….. I thought I saw something orange….. Am I hallucinating?' he thought. "Uhh….. Shun-sama, Kazami-sama is calling for you", said an employee. Shun turned his head towards the employee and sighed, "Hm". He shrugged off the thought of seeing something orange and left the cafeteria, dumping the cup in the bin. 'Whatever…..'

Shun walked towards the reception area, his hands in his pockets, 'Why am I wearing a suit again?' he thought. He was wearing a black coat having a blue tint in it which made it look like its dark blue and a white shirt under it with a black tie and black pants. 'Yeah….. Formality'. He loosened his tie a little and took out his cell phone, checked the time and reached his grandfather. His grandfather was already standing with others chatting about something. Seeing Shun, his grandfather said, "Ah, there you are Shun!". Others thanked them to which Shun just nodded in return. If his mother would have been here, she would have given him a lecture on manners by now. He looked aside to see girls looking at him again. 'Tsk, don't they have work?' and turn his head towards his grandfather, who was oblivious of 'staring' at the moment. He sighed. His grandfather gestured him to follow to which he did happily and left the building.

They were once again in the car, Shun drove out of the gates and asked, "So, where to, Grandpa?". His grandfather replied, "To meet my friend. He sent me his office address, it's somewhere near the Shrine", and chuckled. Shun noticed that his grandfather looked happy and it made Shun smile. His grandfather said, "He said he wanted to meet me when he called yesterday and we are already here so why not? It's been a long time". Shun just replied with, "Yeah". 'Will I be happy to meet Dan like this when we become old?' he thought.

He shrugged the thought away as he passed the Shrine and reached an isolated place with less people around, with his grandfather giving him directions. Shun wondered if they are going the right way. They soon reached a small building. 'Is this the office? It looks a little old and no name' he thought. Thinking, Shun asked, "How do you know it's the right building, Grandpa?" to which his grandfather laughed, "I just know it". 'Did Grandpa laughed just now?!'. His thoughts were interrupted by his grandfather who said, "Stop here. Now you can have a day off for yourself, Shun. You'll get bored with us old people so have fun. Besides we have some catching up do. I'll call you later". With that he got off the car. Shun was surprised at this and …... 'Did he just speak that long sentence?!' he thought. He sat there and saw his grandfather enter the building. 'Well that was unexpected…..So what now?'

**Shun's POV**

I sat in the car for few minutes, thinking. I got off the car and took out my cell phone; it's one in the afternoon. I sighed. I dialed Dan's number and waited. After two rings, he replied, "Oh, hey buddy! What's up?". "Is everything all right?", I asked. He quickly answered, "Ofcourse!". 'Why do I have a feeling it's not?' I thought. I said, "Hm. And stop playing with the darts and do some work!". Silence….."How do you know?! I….. I mean…. I not playing okay!". I smirked, "Is that so? Should I ask Ace or ….. Runo?". He quickly responded, "No! Okay, I'll stop! I am doing work now!". 'Hmm, just what I wanted'. I replied, "Better" and ended the call. Dan is easy to handle rather than girls. As Ace says, Girls are such a pain and I have a good experience of that.

I put back my cell phone in my pocket and looked around. 'Better do something rather than standing here'. I locked the car and turned around and saw the Shrine from earlier. I left the car there, near the building where I parked and started walking towards the Shrine. I noticed that there are many trees around here so the atmosphere is not too hot. It feels nice to walk under the shade of the trees along the way. 'Reminds me of the walk to school'. After few minutes, I reached the Shrine and noticed that there were no people at the Shrine. 'Ofcourse! It's already past noon'. I went up the stairs and prayed. Hmm….. It feels nostalgic….. I closed my eyes and exhaled. I found an old tree and sat down under it and started meditating. A few minutes later, I heard some noise. I opened my eyes and looked around but found nothing. 'Is it the wind or….leaves?' I thought. I looked behind, where the forest was but nothing….. I ignored it. I closed my eyes again and tried concentrating. I heard the noise again, it sounded like….Footsteps?

I stood up and turn around only to find a pathway leading in the forest. 'Why didn't I saw it earlier?'. It was narrow; only one person can pass at a time. I contemplated on whether to go or not. 'What if someone needs help?'. So I followed the path and entered in the forest. It was a little dense at first but as I got more ahead, it seems that there is more space. I used my hands to move the leaves and obstructions. Nonetheless, a few minutes later, as I moved past the trees, I came across lake. "Who would have thought…..?", I thought aloud. I came in the opening and stood near the lake, staring in clear water. 'Wow, what a view!'. But I was out of my trance when suddenly I heard a noise behind me. 'Something's coming! May be an animal?'. I watched the big shrubs near me move and took a step back. My ninja senses kicked in and I stood in defensive stance. The shrubs moved and suddenly something leapt from them. It happened too fast. It was…..a Rabbit?!. But I lost my footing and fell in the lake. All I heard was a laughter …

**To be continued…..**

**A/N**- Hohoho! That's it for now! So what you guys think? XD

Leave a Review out…^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA. RnR!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

**A/N**- You guys are cool! Thanks for reviewing guys! ^_^

Yes, there will be other pairings ahead as well! ^_^

And I'll be continuing this story because I just love them! ;)

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

On with the story then…..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**No one's POV**

'Cold…..' is the only thought came in Shun's mind. He gasped and came out of water and coughed. He was still standing in the water which now reached up to his waist. 'Great! Now my clothes are all ruined!' he thought. 'And who's laughing?!'. He could still hear the laugh. He pushed his hair out of his face with his hand and turned towards the source of the laughter. He looked up at a tree and saw….. A girl…..?

All he could think was….. 'Orange' as he watched the girl. 'She has orange hair!'. Her wavy orange hair was tied back in a ponytail, which reached upto her waist. She wore a simple pale yellow loose shirt having elbow length sleeves and dark gray cargo capris which reached just below her knees with a pair of plain black sneakers. She looked like she was no older than him. And…She's standing on a branch of the tree…..

Shun was out of his …..observation, when he heard her laughing and saying, "Hahaha…. That's funny!". There was amusement in her voice. He was embarrassed that someone saw the scene and blurted out, "Hey, What are you laughing at?!". He had to admit that scene was … funny and he was glad that Dan did not witnessed his not so graceful fall. The laughter only increased which added to his embarrassment and the girl was clutching her stomach from laughing too much. He furrowed his eyebrows. No one laughs at Shun Kazami! He ignored her and walked out of water. He shook his head, thinking 'So much for having fun…..Seriously….'

The girl jumped from the branch she stood earlier, which is not so high and landed on the ground gracefully with a thud. She took her basket in her hand. Shun had his back towards her but he heard her land on the ground. She had stopped laughing as she stood up straight. She cleared her throat and said in her angelic voice, "I'm sorry…..So…..Are you alright?" as started walking towards him. She stood in front of him. He was shaking his head to get rid of excess water and replied, "Hm". 'Great! Why it had to be a girl?!' he thought. He was already annoyed and looked at his clothes 'And they are all soaked…..'. As if reading his mind, she exclaimed, "Oh! You are all soaked!" and clasped her hands in front, her small basket hanging on her arm. But he could still see amusement on her angelic face. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining. He turned his head aside and stated, "Great discovery". Talk about sarcasm …

The girl tilted her head a little to the side and said, "Hey! You'll get a cold like this!" and started to reach him. He turned around and started to walk away. 'Now what should I do?' he thought but soon he stopped when she said, "Hey, wait! Are you angry? Where are you going? You'll catch a cold!". 'Tsk, too many questions' he thought. He just turned his head towards her and said, "I'm leaving this place" and turned towards where he came from. 'Wait…. Where did I come from?!' he thought and searched for an exit, turning his head side to side. 'Everything looks the same, trees everywhere' he thought and sighed. But his thoughts were soon interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned around and saw that she was standing in front of him and still had her hand on his shoulder, a small smile on her face. She removed her hand from his shoulder and touched his cheek and said, "Oh my goodness! You are already cold". He shook her hand and took a step back. 'What a persistent girl!' he thought. But suddenly she grabbed his hand and started dragging him in opposite direction, where he came from (according to him). She had her back against him. He retorted, "Hey! Stop! Where are you taking me?". He could only think '…..What's with this girl?!'

She just turned her head a little and said, "My house is just a little ahead from here. Let's go before you catch a cold" and turned ahead, walking. He could only think 'She lives….. Here?'. He saw that she was still holding his hand as she dragged him behind her and the basket in other hand. They soon reached small clearing with a small cottage like house in the middle surrounded by a fence. He was now more surprised that there is a house in the forest. '….And someone lives here!'. They reached the front door and he could feel that the warmth of her hand left him. She removed her hand from his and searched for the keys in her pocket. She pulled out the keys and opened the front door with the basket still in her hand and entered. He could see no one but them. 'She lives alone?' he thought. She turned towards him and said, "Hey! What are you waiting for! Come inside. I'll get something for you" and went inside the other room.

He just stood there, dumbfounded. 'Is she insane? Inviting a stranger in her house while she's alone?! And how can she live here all by herself in the forest?! Now this is strange…..' he thought. He made his way inside and stood there. 'It looks like a living room' he thought as he scanned the small living room. He could only find a couch, a small TV, a large shelf in the corner where the books were arranged neatly. 'Hmm…..only basic requirements'. He snapped out of his examination when he saw the orange haired girl approach him with some clothes in her hands. She handed him a white towel which he gladly accepted, as he could feel himself shiver now and uttered, "Thanks". She smiled at him brightly and replied, "You are welcome!". He started to dry his short hair with the towel and turned his head aside. 'Why is she being nice to me?' he thought. She stood there still holding the clothes, her hand on her chin, as if thinking something and then exclaimed, "Oh! How can I forget! Sorry for the rudeness! I'm Alice by the way!". He just watched her from his peripheral vision and saw that she extended her hand. 'Oh, I almost forgot about that' he thought. He turned towards her and extended his hand as well to shake and said, "Hm, and I'm Shun. Shun Kazami". She paused. He thought, 'I should have said a different name. Don't want another fan girl now…' and sighed. Instead she smiled widely at him and said, "It's a nice name!". 'She doesn't know me?' he thought. He could have laughed at that if he was not a serious person. He exhaled and saw that he was still holding her hand so he let go. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Aha!" as if she remembered something. 'Finally' he groaned inside. "Well you know there was a slight rain yesterday here so…..my grandfather's clothes are all wet because I washed them all and left them outside to dry but it started raining. And forgot to remove them. Hehe….. And they are still drying….." She said scratching her head. She was a little embarrassed but continued, "I could only find this at the moment….." and handed him a big gray bathrobe. He could only say, "Uhh….."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Tada! Here's the next chap! How's it?

Well, I hope you'll understand the clothing styles. I changed their styles for the convenience of the story but I'm trying to keep them in their characters …..ehehe…..^_^'''

Shun has season 2's hairstyle here….no confusions…..

And don't forget to review everyone! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA DxR and more. RnR!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

**A/N**- Thank you for the reviews guys! Here's the new chap!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**No one's POV**

Shun stared at the cloth in front of him. He sighed and took it from her hands. Alice smiled and said, "Bathroom's that way", pointing behind him. He turned and walked towards the bathroom and went inside. He started changing, when he heard Alice called out to him. Alice said, "I'll look if I could find something else!" and left the room.

After changing, Shun came out in the slightly loose bathrobe, which revealed his chest a little and reached to his ankles, carrying his wet cloths in his hands. 'What's more embarrassing than this! Atleast it's comfortable' he thought. He ran his other hand in his slightly damp hair and sighed. He's sighing a lot lately. 'I should call grandpa….' he thought and saw that his cell phone needs drying. He started drying it with the towel. He was out of his reverie when he heard, "Ahh, there you are!", said Alice, as she approached him. She took his clothes from his hand and said, "I'll dry them up!" and proceeded to leave, when he said, "Thanks…..". She just left, mumbling something like, "No need…..". He stood there, not sure what to do. 'Can this day get any more weird…..? And I'm standing here in a bathrobe, who knows where…..' he thought. _

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…...<strong>

"Ah, welcome, my friend!", said Dr. Michael Gehabich. He was currently talking to someone but stopped when he saw the new arrival. He was in his white lab coat. His hair grey, due to his age. He mostly stays in Russia, but currently was in Japan completing some project. He continued, "I'm glad to see you again, Kazami-san!" as he reached the said person. It was obvious that he was really happy. "Hm, It's good to see you to, Dr. Michael!", greeted Mr. Kazami, with a small smile.

Dr. Gehabich was glad that his friend had come to visit him after so long; maybe it's after two or three years. There was also a third person present in the room, to whom Dr. Gehabich was talking to, watched this exchange. "Ah, let me introduce you to Mr. Klaus von Hertzon. He's my friend's grandson who I had worked on some projects and Klaus; this is my longtime friend, Mr. Kazami". The person named Klaus came forward to greet. He had a grey colored hair with a slightly bluish tint, but it looks grey anyway. He wore a blue suit giving him a business-man look, which he was.

He bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Kazami-sama!" and stood up straight. Mr. Kazami returned the greeting, "Hm. It's nice to meet you to, Klaus". Dr. Gehabich, after watching this exchange, asked, "So, you know each other, I assume?". Klaus replied, "Yes. Who wouldn't know Kazami-sama, Leader of Kazami Corp." Mr. Kazami looked at his Grandson's rival and saw him smile. 'Good thing I didn't bring Shun here! They would've been glaring at each other by now' he thought. "Well, I should get going now, Dr. Michael", said Klaus, leaving. Dr. Michael replied, "Oh, sure! Stop by here tomorrow. See ya!" waved and smiled. Mr. Kazami shook his head 'He hasn't changed at all…..'.

Dr. Gehabich gestured Mr. Kazami to sit and asked, "It's great you came! Actually I'm leaving in few days and thought I could meet you. So, how have you been?". "Hmm…..I'm fine! It's not that stressful since Shun took over the business", replied Mr. Kazami. "Ah, your grandson, I see! You must be so proud! He was so young back then when I saw him! He must be so grown up now!", exclaimed Dr. Gehabich. Mr. Kazami answered, "Yes. He sure has…..and I'm proud of him" and smiled. He hasn't mentioned that to Shun yet. Mr. Kazami didn't met Dr. Gehabich's family but was aware of his family loss and knows he only has a granddaughter. "So, how about your granddaughter? I'm sorry but I don't recall her name right now…..", inquired Mr. Kazami, thinking. Dr. Gehabich replied, "Oh, she's fine! Her name is -" but suddenly he was interrupted by Mr. Kazami's phone call. "Oh, excuse me", said Mr. Kazami, taking out his cell phone and received. Dr. Michael took that time to clean up his desk, which was decorated with files. As soon as Mr. Kazami ended his call, Dr. Gehabich asked, "My apologies for not asking earlier but are you up for a drink?" and proceeded towards the small fridge. Mr. Kazami asked, "Is that safe? Well…..we are in your lab you know….." and they laughed. And then they proceeded talking, recalling their past.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the forest, in the house….. <strong>

Alice checked the clothes if they are dried, "Still a little damp…..", she muttered. She looked for Shun and found him sitting on the couch. She approached him and asked, "Shun? I'm making lunch. So, is Onigiri fine with you?". He was slightly taken aback by the question. 'Why's she asking me? She sounds like she's talking to her husband' he thought. He felt his face become hot at what his thoughts actually meant. She continued, "Well, it's almost lunch time and you must be hungry I think…..", she said putting her finger on her chin in a thinking pose. Now anyone will find it cute….. Shun looked away and said, "No, thanks. I think I'll pass". Suddenly though, his stomach growled. His face flushed due to embarrassment. She giggled. With an amusement in her voice, she asked, "Are you sure…..?" and went in the kitchen. He sure is making fool out of himself since he got here. Shun followed after her as he has nothing else to do. It was a small kitchen with a dining table at a corner. He sat himself on one of the chair and Alice walked towards the isle. The dining table was adjacent to the kitchen isle near the wall so he could see her working.

Alice started preparing as she got all the ingredients. She looked like a pro in cooking as she was fast and efficiently handling everything. Shun sat there and propped his hand on the table, supporting his head. Alice asked, "So, what were you doing earlier?". Shun replied, "Nothing…. I heard something when I was at the shrine so I thought I would check it out". Suddenly Alice started laughing. "That fall was pretty funny though!", she commented. Shun rolled his eyes. 'What's with her?' he thought. She was done with the cooking. She placed a plate of Onigiri before Shun with a bowl of soup. She had also made an omelet. "Dig in!", she said and grinned. She put a glass of water down and sat across from him. She didn't get herself a plate so he asked, "Aren't you gonna eat?". She smiled at him and said, "My grandpa will be back in a little bit so I'll wait for him. Please continue". 'Hm. So she lives with her grandfather' he thought.

So, he started eating and she watched him. She sat there, with both hands on the table, one folded and the other propped up holding her face in the palm. Talk about awkwardness….. He questioned, "What were you doing earlier?". She answered, "Ahh, I was picking up some herbs grandpa told me to! Actually I went a little further where I saw that Shrine. Grandpa told me not to go further than the lake but I was curious". 'So, it was her I saw earlier today' he thought. She paused and stared at him, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. She moved a little forward still in the same position, with a hopeful look on her face, more like excitement, she asked, "So…..?". Shun gulped the food and asked, " So, what?". She continued, "How's the food?". He sweatdropped. "It's good", he commented.

She was still staring at him, with that glazed look and big brown chocolate colored sparkling eyes, sitting in same pose from earlier. He continued eating but he was starting to feel awkward. Who wouldn't when someone stares at you while you are eating? So, he broke the silence, "Is there something on my face?", he asked, now annoyed. She snapped out of reverie and replied, "No…. But I always wanted to see someone other than me and my grandpa here and you see, I was getting bored that nobody comes here!". He was surprised to hear that. He just finished his lunch and stood and was about to pick his dishes when Alice suddenly was by his side taking them from him and put them in the sink. 'What a strange girl' he thought. He asked, "You mean you haven't met any other people?". Alice laughed and took her previous seat across from him and motioned him to sit down. He sat and sighed. She answered, "It's not that. I've met people….", she again put on her thinking pose and continued, "Hmm…. may be a year ago…..and I was starting to get bored by reading those books. Well, grandpa is always busy, so…..". He looked surprised. 'You got to be kidding me!' he thought. He asked, "So you are here by yourself? Aren't you scared? Well….. There may be some wild animals around here". Alice stared at him and answered, "Why would I be? Besides, grandpa said that the most dangerous animal is a man". 'That may be true…..'

"So, tell me, where you come from?", Alice asked. He answered, "I live in Wardington city. It's not far from this town". Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, really!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she seems to be excited and asked, "Are there other people like you? What about your family? Do you have a mother?". He seemed surprised and annoyed at the same time. He sighed but answered anyway, "Yes, there are other people, I have a family and yes I have a mother". He took the half-filled glass of water and drank it. But instantly choked when he heard Alice spoke, "Oh! Your mother must be beautiful as you are!".

She ran to his side and ran her hand on his back and asked, "Are you alright, Shun?". He could hear concern in her voice. Now that he have calmed down, he awkwardly answered, "Yeah". His face was slightly pink; don't know it was because of the compliment or her. She sat on the chair beside him. She was silent so he took the opportunity to drink the water again. She didn't noticed he was drinking again as she was thinking something and asked, "Are you married?". He choked again…..

"No….. I'm not", he answered, finally calmed down now. He exhaled. He came to a conclusion that there is someone who is worse than Dan when it comes to questions. Alice continued, "Is that so? But grandpa said that everyone marries!". She seems to be thinking something. 'How naive' he thought. He asked, "So, are you married?" and smirked. She moved her gaze at him and replied, "Hmm….now that you asked….. I don't think so…..", pondering over the thought. 'Huh?'. She continued, "I think I'll ask grandpa! Wait, he said when anyone marries someone they live together! So, Aha! That means I'm not married!" and grinned, clasping her hand together. He sweatdropped. 'What a theory…..' he thought. He can't help but smile a little. 'I guess she only has a grandfather. Where's her grandpa anyway?' he wondered. "Hey, you said you have a mother! I heard mothers are so nice! Will she like me?", asked Alice. 'Who wouldn't like you…..' thought Shun but suddenly the thought was replaced by other.

Suddenly, a thought ran in his mind 'Her grandfather will be here soon and I, a stranger, in his house, with his granddaughter and in a bathrobe!'. He looked at her to say something when suddenly he heard the door opening, followed by a voice, "Alice, I'm back!". 'Just Great…..'

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued….. <strong>

**A/N- **So….That's it for now! Oh, that's long! Reviews appreciated! (Grins)

Thank you! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA DxR and more. RnR!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

**A/N**- Thank you for the reviews! Your reviews keep me going so I couldn't stop myself from updating early! XD

New chapter is up!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**No one's POV**

'What am I going to do now?' was the first thought came in Shun's mind, after he heard the door closed. He sat there stiffly on the chair, thinking different possibilities. Alice already dashed out of the kitchen.

Alice ran towards the living room to greet her grandfather. "Welcome back, grandpa!", she said, reaching her grandpa and taking his coat and bag. She was almost jumping, showing her excitement and was grinning indicating that she was really happy. It did not go unnoticed by her grandfather.

She rushed, grabbing her grandfather's hand, "Come on, grandpa! I want to show you something!". Her grandfather said, "What's the rush, dear?" as he was already tired.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, Alice motioned her hand inside, saying, "TADA! Look I found someone!".

There sat Shun, who hasn't even moved from the spot, looking calm and cool from outside but exact opposite on the inside. Looking at her grandfather, Shun stood up, awkwardly, with stiff motion, trying to keep his bathrobe intact. Dr. Gehabich had a surprised look on his face as he stared at Shun. He was looking at Shun as if inspecting him, looking from his bathrobe to his face, for few minutes.

Shun uttered, "Uhh….." but was interrupted by Alice who said, "Grandpa, I found him near the lake! He fell in the lake actually! So, I brought him home! I did a good job, right?" and clasped her hands in front. There she had that happy look on her face again.

Dr. Gehabich just came forward a few steps and patted Alice's head, saying, "Hmm, you did the right thing, Alice". Now, that was the exact opposite reaction from what Shun had thought. In other words, Shun was surprised and he just now realized that he was holding his breath. He composed himself and exhaled slowly.

Shun moved which caught both Alice and Dr. Gehabich's attention. He bowed down and said, "I'm sorry for intruding, sir!" and again stood straight. He continued, "I'll….." but his sentence was cut off by Dr. Gehabich's chuckling.

Dr. Gehabich held his hand up, waved casually and said, "Ah, don't mention it….. And are you alright, boy?". He now reached the table and sat on one of the chairs. Shun nodded his head, "Yes, sir".

Shun could tell that Dr. Gehabich was a very educated person and has a good heart. As he has met many people before and has those analyzing (and captivating) eyes, he could conclude this.

"So, what's your name, young man?", asked Dr. Gehabich. This was first time ever that Shun found himself in this type of situation. Well….. There's always a first time for everything. Shun had always been straight forward and prompt, whether it be meetings or business. And there comes his anti-social attitude which gives off a 'do not mess' vibe.

'How can he act so casually with this situation? Do I look that harmless? Well, I don't have any intention of harming…..but still…..' Shun thought and cleared his throat. Shun answered, "My apologies. It's Shun-" but didn't complete his sentence as his cell phone started ringing, which was on the table. "Excuse me…..", said Shun and answered the call. 'It's from Grandpa' Shun noted as he saw the caller name. 'Déjà vu' thought Dr. Gehabich and sweatdropped.

As Shun was busy answering the call, Alice asked, "So, grandpa? How was the meeting? How is your friend?" and placed the plates on the isle. Dr. Gehabich saw her working and smiled. "Oh, it was really great! He looked happy! We were recalling our memories! How nostalgic! Hmm…..but we had to part ways as he is a busy man…..", he replied and still smiled. He sure looked happy, noted Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback…...<strong>

After chatting with each other for about an hour, Mr. Kazami got another call. He frowned. "Looks like I've to leave now", He said and sighed. "But it was really nice meeting you after so long….. Well, we sure will meet again!" and smiled his rare smiles.

"Ah, we sure will!", said Dr. Gehabich. Both stood up and shook hands. Mr. Kazami proceeded towards the door followed by Dr. Gehabich. "I guess I'll visit that Shrine first before leaving", said Mr. Kazami as he stepped outside. "Ah, that's great! May be I'll visit you after my Russia tour! Well, see you soon!", said Dr. Gehabich and stood at the doorway.

Dr. Gehabich watched Mr. Kazami leave his sight. 'May be I should get back for lunch. Alice must be waiting…..' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback….. <strong>_

'Hmm….. Grandpa is at Shrine. He sure is fast' thought Shun. Alice was preparing the plates for her grandfather and herself, when she said, "Grandpa! How many times should I tell you to freshen up after coming from outside?". She folded her hands and was tapping her foot on the floor. Dr. Gehabich retorted, "But Alice….. Yeah, right! I'll be right back!" and left.

Shun blinked. "Well….. I'll go check up on my clothes", he said. But before he could stand Alice beat him to it. "I'll get it!", she said and left to retrieve his clothes.

Dr. Gehabich returned to his seat and said, "Well, you don't look like you live around here, boy!". He was looking at Shun as if analyzing him. Shun answered, "Actually, I live in Wardington. I had some business to attend to, in the town". 'I think I've seen him somewhere….. He seems familiar…..' thought Dr. Gehabich.

"Actually, I was wondering…..you didn't acted like anyone would have, if they saw someone with their granddaughter, in…..a bathrobe…..", said Shun and shifted his eyes to the side. He was feeling uncomfortable but still curious. Dr. Gehabich observed him and sensed that he was not comfortable. And he laughed aloud…..

Then he answered, "Well, you seem to be a nice boy and….. I trust Alice. She looks happy. I know you might think I'm foolish but it's just that I believe that we should not jump to conclusions directly before observation. I have taught Alice that and besides she is always up for helping others! What am I going to do with her…..!" and sighed. Shun noted the seriousness in his voice and also noticed that last sentence was only his thought which came out accidently. His voice also indicated his concern for his granddaughter. Despite that, he smiled.

Shun was not the one to say soothing words to others but still he thought he should say something. So, he said, "It's…..uhh…..good…thought" and looked the other way. 'How lame!' he thought. Dr. Gehabich chuckled at that.

Alice came back with the now dried clothes in her hand and said, "Here, they are all dried up!" and handed Shun the clothes. Shun nodded his head that he heard and left the room. He returned few minutes later all dressed only to see that they were eating lunch. He said, "Thank you, sir. For letting me stay here for a mean time but it seems I have to leave now".

Alice pouted and said, "But we haven't talked that much! I wanted to talk so many things with you! Grandpa…..? Say something!". Dr. Gehabich said, "Your friend has some business to attend to, Alice dear. I'm sure he'll come here some other time, right…..uhh….. Shu?". Shun just nodded his head, not sure what he should say.

Alice's eyes widened as if she came to a realization. "I made a friend, Grandpa! Wow! He's my first Friend!", she exclaimed, lunch now finished. Her grandfather nodded his head and smiled. Shun sweatdropped.

"Okay! I'll walk you then. You'll get lost in the forest again! I'll be back, grandpa!", exclaimed Alice, as she skipped on the way. Shun nodded his head towards Dr. Gehabich as Alice passed him and Dr. Gehabich waved his hand, saying, "See ya!", who was yet to finish his lunch.

Shun followed Alice, who seemed happy. Shun shook his head. He was already walking beside her by taking long strides. "Tell me what do you like!", said Alice, smiling at him. He sighed but answered, "Work", still facing ahead. What a monotone answer…..

Alice grinned and exclaimed, "Oh! Really?! Me too!" and before she would ask another question Shun interrupted, "What else do you like?". 'It's better that she answers instead of asking questions. It saves me from answering. Besides, her voice is not bad…..' he thought.

Alice clasped her hands and started, "Well, I like to read books. I learnt so many things from them! And I like butterflies. They are so beautiful! And also stars! They are so bright and beautiful!" and so on. She didn't stop all the way to the shrine, kept talking and Shun listening. Few minutes later, they reached near the tree where Shun first sat to meditate. 'Finally' he thought.

"We're here!", said Alice. "So….." started Shun, "We part here….. I guess. So…..bye…..and thank you". 'What am I even saying!' thought Shun and scratched the back of his head. Alice smiled and said, "Yeah…..and it's 'see you again'! Shun had a puzzled look on his face so Alice elaborated, "When we are leaving, we should say 'see you again'! So, see you again, Shun!". He nodded not sure if he was going to meet her again or not. He only uttered a "Hn" and turned, walked towards the Shrine.

Alice watched him leave and had a sad smile on her face now. She knew that this might be their last meeting but still hoped that she would meet her new friend again and was happy that she met someone like him. With a final look at his back, she turned and walked back. Little did she know, Shun turned his head back to look at her and saw her leaving, her orange hair flowing in the wind…...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued….<strong>

**A/N**- Yosh! So, how's it? Good…? Bad…?

Dan and others will be introduced in next chapter!

Leave a review and share your thoughts! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA DxR and more. RnR!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

**A/N**- I would like to thank for the reviews!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Shun's POV**

Grandpa was near the stairs of the Shrine. I walked towards him taking one last glance at the forest behind me. We walked towards our car and I took out my keys and unlocked the car. The drive was silent. Moments later, grandpa spoke, "So, what did you do in the meantime?". I shrugged and answered, "Exploration…..?" and sighed. He laughed. "So you did walk around…..? Exploration, huh? You found something?" asked grandpa.

I am not going to tell him that I met Alice. Because if I tell him, he'll tell mom and then she'll tell Dan. Then Dan will never be quite about it. I sighed, "Nothing….". Anyway, I don't think I'll meet her anytime soon. I glanced at him and then focused on the road. "So, how was your meeting, grandpa?" I asked, because he was narrowing his eyes at me thinking I was lying, which I was. He smiled, "It was great. He asked about you and Shiori. He is leaving in a few days". He continued, his tone now serious, "Well, Klaus was also there but he left shortly after. We have to go back to the office now. We have a meeting". 'Klaus is here? Whatever…..' I thought. I answered, "Hm. Sure". And I drove now in a comfortable silence.

**No one's POV**

**That Night…..**

Shun and his grandfather was back at home after the long meeting. They had dinner a few minutes ago. Shun was now lying on his bed and closed his eyes. He sighed. Today had been a busy day. He put the back of his hand on his forehead. He was now wearing his regular green tee with short sleeves and grey night pants. He glanced at his side tiredly on the chair, where he put his dirty clothes, remembering his encounter with Alice. 'I'll put them away tomorrow….. What a strange girl though…..' and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day…..<strong>

"Wow! There are so many beautiful flowers here!" exclaimed Alice to herself. She smiled brightly. It was beautiful morning, sun now above the horizon, light filling the sky. She picked some flowers and put them in her basket. She came across the lake, its water shining like gold. Alice smiled, recalling yesterday's incident when she met Shun. She exhaled loudly, shook her head and left the lake to go to her house.

"I'm back grandpa!" said Alice smiling, when she entered the house. Her grandfather smiled back, "Morning Alice! I see you brought some flowers!". She took off her shoes and said, "Good morning grandpa! Yeah, let me arrange them!" and walked towards the vase. She put the vase near the window and said, "Come on grandpa! I'm making breakfast!". She went in the kitchen followed by her grandfather. She started making omelets. She was humming the tune her mother used to sing for her. Her grandfather heard her and smiled, "Ah, you look happy today. Did something happened, dear?". He sat on the chair. "Nothing happened, grandpa. But it's a nice day today, ne?" she said and continued cooking.

Breakfast was usual, with small chat with each other. "Thanks, dear! It was great, as usual!". Alice laughed, "I know, because it's you who taught me!". She noticed her grandfather didn't put on his coat as he does daily, so she asked, "Grandpa? Are you not going to work today?". Dr. Gehabich turned towards her and said, "I'll be going late today. Well, we'll be having a guest today. He is a respected man from business world". Alice was excited hearing the news. They were having a guest! She exclaimed, "Really?! Don't worry grandpa! I'll behave properly!". Her grandfather shook his head and laughed, "You are a very good girl, Alice dear". He patted her head and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

I checked my watch; it read 11 am. 'Fifteen minutes for the meeting' I sighed. I glanced at the files on the table then at the file in my hand. I adjusted my reading glasses and started working on it. A few minutes later, Dan burst in. "How many times should I tell you to knock, Dan?" I asked as glanced at him. He grinned. He had milkshake in his hand?! He asked, "Want some?". "Well, tell me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you?" I asked. He drank his milkshake while thinking. "You can't" he answered, as he shrugged. I rolled my eyes, "And why not?". "Cause I'm your best friend…..?". I sighed.

**No one's POV**

Shun was about to ask Dan why he was here, when his door opened. They both looked at the door and Shun frowned. Dan just stared at the person who now entered the office. Shun composed himself. "What brings here, Fabia?" asked Shun with a blank face. "Oh, Shun! It's nice to see you again!" said Fabia, as she stood near Dan but ignored his presence. She wore sleeveless pale yellow shirt and black mini skirt with matching high heels. Her navy blue hair reached mid back.

"I'm sorry, sir! I asked miss to wait but….." said an employee from the door. Shun replied, "Its fine" and dismissed him. Shun asked, "Why are you here, Fabia?". "Ofcourse for you! I didn't get to see you these past days! I heard you are quite busy! So, I came!". 'More like he's avoiding you' thought Dan. Shun 'tsk'-ed and replied, "I don't have a free time. Are you done? If you don't have any business, please leave". Fabia sat on his desk and crossed her legs. "But I missed you so much! I want to spend time with you". Shun rolled his eyes 'What is she trying to do?'. Shun was really annoyed now, Dan could tell. Shun sighed, "I'm not interested".

Dan tried to escape but Shun stopped him, "We have a meeting. Are they here yet?" asked Shun glaring to Dan. Dan replied, "They'll be here in 5". Shun said, "Okay". Fabia stood from his desk and said, "Hmm….. Then I'll see you again!". She walked towards the door but stopped and glanced back. "Just to remind you, you know how much I like you, right?" she said and walked out the door. 'Why is he always avoiding me?! You'll be mine, Shun!' she smirked, her red lips shining, while passing through people.

Back in the office, Shun rolled his eyes at her behavior. Dan sighed. 'Well, she knew Shun from high school and her father do business with him, but that doesn't mean she can barge in here anytime, showing her affections for him! Can't she understand that he's not interested? Afterall, he told her many times!' he thought and shook his head, looking at the now empty cup in his hand.

"Don't even think about keeping that on my desk" said Shun, referring to the cup in Dan's hand. Dan chuckled, "That's not what I was thinking!". Shun stood up from his chair, put his reading glasses aside and straighten his suit.

On the cue, Ace entered his office, as the door was now open, followed by Runo. Ace asked, "Why are you still here? And I sent Dan here to call you". Runo said, "Well, it's Dan we are talking about! He's an expert in stalling time!" and folded her arms. Dan retorted, "Huh? I don't do that!". She glared at him, "Do you read the document I sent you?" Dan said, checking his watch, "Hey, it's time! Let's go, Shun!" and ran out the office. Runo blinked 'He doesn't just ignore me!' and followed him. Shun and Ace sweatdropped. 'Is this really a working place?' they thought.

Shun took his files and headed towards the door, Ace followed. Ace asked, "You look tired. I saw Fabia came up earlier. Did something happen?". "Nothing. As usual….." said Shun and sighed. Ace chuckled, "She wanted to see you…..?". Shun glared at him, "What else" and Ace couldn't help but laugh a little. Shun rolled his eyes as they walked towards conference room. Sure, Shun Kazami is their boss but he's also their friend, so he let them be. And his friends respected him as well. He might act cold but his friends know him well.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…..<strong>

"Ah, welcome! Come in!" said Dr. Gehabich, greeting his guest. "It's great you came, Klaus!" continued Dr. Gehabich. Klaus followed inside and said, "It's my pleasure, sir!", he smiled. Dr. Gehabich left to make them some tea after insisting. They both sat in the living room. Dr. Gehabich poured the tea in the cups, he made for them. "I hope you don't get in trouble finding this place? Sorry, I couldn't come to get you" said Dr. gehabich. Klaus smiled, "Well, not exactly. I followed the map you gave me yesterday". Klaus was drinking his tea. Dr. Gehabich started, "Well, the reason I called you here is quite personal but…..". "It's fine! You've helped my dad back then so I'll do the same. What can I do for you, sir?" said Klaus, reassuringly and smiled. Dr. Gehabich smiled, "You know I'm going on a little trip to Russia?". Klaus nodded. Dr. Gehabich continued, "So I need you to take care of my granddaughter. Can you?". "Ofcourse, I will" said Klaus and keep the cup down. "But she'll be staying here she said". Klaus replied, "It's okay. I'll keep an eye out for her. Maybe I'll also send some maids to keep her company until you come back". Dr. Gehabich smiled, "Thank you". Klaus smiled back and thought about the little girl he has to babysit.

"Grandpa! Look! What I found!" came a melodic voice, according to Klaus. Alice exclaimed, "I caught it!" and barged in the room. Klaus was dumbfounded and his eyes went wide looking at the beauty in front of him, as she stared at him innocently, holding a butterfly by the wings in her hand. He could only think '…..this is his granddaughter?!'

**To be continued…..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Whoa! It's a long chapter! Well, share your thoughts after reading! ^_^

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA DxR and more. RnR!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**No One's POV**

Alice looked at her grandfather and then at Klaus. Klaus blinked as he saw the girl not so older than him. She smiled at them. 'She looks like an angel…..' thought Klaus.

"Ah, there you are Alice!" exclaimed Dr. Gehabich and smiled at her. He continued, "Well, Klaus, she is my granddaughter Alice and Alice, he's Mr. Klaus von Hertzon" and motioned towards Klaus with his hand. Alice came forward still holding the blue winged butterfly and Klaus stood up.

"Hello, Sir Klaus von Hertzon! It's nice to meet you!" greeted Alice and bowed. That's how her grandfather taught her to greet politely to the 'big' people. Klaus came forward, took Alice's hand and kissed it. Alice's cheeks turned slightly pink due to embarrassment. "The pleasure is all mine" said Klaus and smiled. Alice took her hand back from his grasp.

Klaus turned towards Dr. Gehabich. Alice took this chance to rub her hand on her pants. "You have such a polite granddaughter, sir" said Klaus to Dr. Gehabich and smiled. 'And beautiful one at that' he thought.

Dr. Gehabich just smiled at him and said, "Alice dear, he will be taking care of you until I come back, okay? Wait, I just remembered something. I'll be right back!" and left the room.

Alice smiled at Klaus and Klaus smiled back. "You stay in the city, Sir Klaus von Hertzon?" asked Alice. Klaus sweatdropped 'Why is she saying my full name'.

"Yes. I live in the city" replied Klaus. "I want to visit the city someday….. Oh, well ….." said Alice "Grandpa worries too much!" she sighed. She continued, "Thank you, Sir Klaus von Hertzon! For taking care of me till grandpa comes! Well, your name is too long! Can I make it short? Oh, I know! How about K-san?".

Klaus blushed slightly, nodded and smiled, "Don't mention it. So, you like butterflies, huh?" asked Klaus, referring to the butterfly in her hand. Alice's eyes lit up. She moved towards Klaus and exclaimed, "Yes! They are so beautiful, aren't they?! Look at this one!". She shoved the butterfly to his face, startling him. She continued, "Look at these wings! So colorful and lively!".

Klaus looked at Alice, who stood just before him. 'She is more beautiful up close' he thought. "Yes….., beautiful…..!" he said, lost in her chocolate brown eyes, which were sparkling. "You want to hold it? Take it, gently….." said Alice, handing him the butterfly. Klaus, too occupied in her eyes, tried to grab it but it slipped past his hand and flew away.

"Ah! Oh, no! Wait!" exclaimed Alice, as she ran to catch up the butterfly. "It was so hard to catch it! I didn't have a good look at it yet!" she whined mostly to herself and pouted, as she ran after them outside shouting "Wait …!". Klaus called out to her but she was already out. He sighed and stood up. He walked towards the window and saw Alice running catching the butterflies, laughing.

Alice watched as the butterfly caught up with another butterfly and flew together and around each other. She smiled looking at them. Klaus was staring at her, thinking 'She looks cute like that…..', when Dr. Gehabich came back in the room. "What's going on?" asked Dr. Gehabich. Klaus snapped back from his thoughts and turned towards Dr. Gehabich.

"I guess I'll be going now!" said Klaus, smiling. "Oh, you must be busy! Thank you once again and take care! And I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon so…..", as he walked Klaus to the door. Klaus glanced at Dr. Gehabich and said, "Do not worry, sir. I'll take care of Alice until you come back. See you soon!". With that said, Klaus departed. Dr. Gehabich called Alice to which she obeyed, with one last glance at the butterflies 'May be next time!' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kazami Corp. Building…..<strong>

**Lunch time…..**

The usual gang was currently sitting at the cafeteria, including their boss, Shun, who was dragged by Dan ofcourse. "It's unusual for the boss to eat with us here, ne Runo?" asked Julie, giggling at Runo. "Yeah! And it feels nice! Like old days!" exclaimed Runo, smiling.

"You know I'm still here. Don't talk as if I can't hear you" said Shun, rolling his eyes. "We know you can hear us, Boss" Mira joined in. The girls giggled at that. Ace muttered, "Tsk, girls…..", who was sitting beside Shun eating food.

"What did you say?!" asked Mira, glaring at him. Ace held his hands in defense. Dan said, "He said something like 'Tsk girls', right Ace?" and grinned at Ace, still eating. Ace glared at him.

"Don't talk while you are eating!" said Runo as smacked Dan. "Ouch!". Ace smirked. And then the arguments started. "Oh, cut out your lovers quarrel already! Billy, try this!" exclaimed Julie as she passed some salad dish to Billy. Ace looked aside, Mira blushed and resumed eating, Dan pretended he didn't hear it but still blushed and Runo blushed as she drank water. Billy took the plate awkwardly, seeing it was a salad and said, "Uh…..yeah, sure….." Shun chuckled and resumed his eating, thinking 'They never change…'.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

**Shun's Office…..**

I was now sitting at my desk, checking my e-mails on the laptop. Lunch had been fun, though I'll never admit it aloud. I felt good after a long time. It's always good to eat lunch with friends like old days, though it takes my peace away. But it's refreshing, I must admit. 'Hmm, trash….trash…and another one…. I sighed and removed my reading glasses, putting them on table.

I glanced at the window; the sun is at the horizon already. I moved towards the window and watched the sunset. Wind blew my hair and I smiled as I watched the sky. Orange hue spread across the sky.

Alice…. This orange color reminded me of her. Usually, I forget about the girls but about her, I haven't. I recalled her questions and chuckled. How would it be if she were here with us? She would have instantly made everyone friends….. I smiled at that. 'I wonder what she's doing now…..'

"Thinking about a girl, eh?" asked Dan, grinning. "I agree with Dan" said Ace. I looked at them and blinked, now smile gone. I didn't even realize they are here.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them and ran a hand in my hair. They ignored me…..as expected. "So, who is the lucky girl, huh?" asked Dan, grinning wider. Ace smirked. I was thinking about Alice I admit but that doesn't mean anything. And I'm not going to tell them that.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Well, who smiles looking at the sunset for more than five minutes? With genuine look on the face", Ace pointed out, smirking. "Yeah! What's her name?" Dan asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I glared at them.

I answered them, "There's no one like what you are thinking! And stop doing that Dan, it's weird!". "Oh, come on! Stop changing the subject!" Dan argued. "There is no subject here!" I retorted.

Ace shook his head and said, "You guys argue like an old couple". He smirked. "We did not!" we said at same time. Ace interrupted, "Before we forget, we came to remind you about the party". "At Marukura house? I know about it" I said, returning to my desk. "Yeah! At Marucho's! And we are going!" exclaimed Dan, giving me a thumbs up. I sighed. Marucho is our friend and also helps us a lot. We also have business together. 'I guess I have no choice'. "Yes. We are going" I said looking at them, "Now go back to work this instant!". Ace walked back saying "Hmm". Dan followed him muttering something like "Geez! He didn't say that girl's name!". I shook my head 'What's with him…'

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**A/N**- That's it for now! How is it? Leave a review out, please!

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA DxR and more. RnR!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

I would like to thank everyone for your reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Alice's POV**

It's really beautiful morning. Today grandpa will be going on the tour. I sighed. 'I guess I'll not be lonely this time…..'. I was humming the tune, while making breakfast. 'But what will I do for a month…..'. I was wondering over different thoughts.

"Hmm….. Smells delicious!" said grandpa, as he took place in his usual chair. He has been packing from the morning and telling me what to do and what not to do. I smiled at that. "All your favorite!" I said, as I put the tray on the table. He smiled, "Ahh, I'll miss your cooking there!" and started eating. I poured apple juice in the glass and passed it to him. He started again…..

"Alice dear, don't go deep in the forest. And don't bring any strangers here okay? That Shu-kun was good but not everyone else is like him. Do you understand?" and took another bite. I nodded my head, "Yes, grandpa" and ate my breakfast.

"I've already stocked food and other things we need and if you want anything you can ask Klaus, okay? He'll be here later" he said. I nodded again, "Okay!". He continued, "I'll call when I'll get time so don't worry, okay?" and this went on…..

Grandpa and I were at the door. He was carrying a bag. He looked at me, as if to say something. He said, "Alice, Remember what I told you, okay?". I nodded my head, "I will, grandpa! Don't worry! You can always call me, ne?". I hugged him and said, "I'll be fine! Take care grandpa…..".

I could feel my eyes tearing up but I blinked them away. 'Smile! Smile!'. I broke the hug and smiled at him. "One more thing! I've left a cell phone for you! So, you can call me if there's any trouble, okay? Take care, Alice! See you soon!" said grandpa and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, grandpa!" I exclaimed and hugged him for the last time. He patted my head and turned to leave. "See you soon, grandpa!" I called out to him as I saw his back. Watching him leave, I felt sad. But a thought I read some time ago crossed my mind that '….we leave, to come back again…..'

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Alice was sitting in the living room, scrolling through her new cell phone. 'This is so cool! I love it!' she thought. Almost half an hour later after her grandfather left, there was a knock on the door. "Hai, hai! Coming!" she exclaimed and opened the door, not before peeking outside. Her grandfather had told her to do that.

"Hey! Welcome, K-san!" exclaimed Alice, as she greeted Klaus. She continued, "Come on in!" and smiled at him. Klaus smiled at her. "Hello, Alice" said Klaus and went inside.

"Here!" said Alice, as she offered a tea cup to Klaus. He took it with a smile, "Thank you, Alice". Alice replied, "Welcome!" while grinning and sat in front of him on the chair and drank her tea. Klaus did the same.

"Hey, K-san! Look! Grandpa gave me a new cell phone! Isn't it cool!" said Alice after finishing her tea. She showed him her phone and he inspected it. "Yeah, it's cool!" said Klaus, when his phone rang.

"Excuse me" he said as he received the call. "Yes?" … "Okay, I'll be there in twenty minutes" he said and ended the call. He glanced at Alice, who was browsing her phone again. He sighed. Alice looked at him and asked, "What happened, K-san?".

Klaus faced her and answered, "Well, I've to go now, sorry Alice…..". He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "But you just got here! I was thinking of spending time you….. Okay…..fine…..". She pouted and looked aside. He blushed slightly at that.

She was saying that so innocently and ofcourse obliviously. How can he make such a beautiful lady upset? He's gentlemen ofcourse, so he smiled. He cleared his throat and said, "Uhh….. Well, I've to leave now, but….. I'll make it up to you! How about that? I'll do whatever you want".

Alice glanced at him and raised her eyebrows, "Really….. Promise?" she asked. Klaus nodded his head. She put her hand on her chin, "Hmm…..". He could tell that she was thinking. "Okay!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling and her grin returning. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her 'what's she thinking?'.

His question was soon answered when she said, "So….. How about you take me to the city? Well, I can't go on my own and I need someone to show me around!". He paused. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You promised!".

He sighed and answered, "Okay….. Fine but you'll follow me and listen to me and not go anywhere on your own. Do you agree?". Alice blinked at him then laughed, "Yeah, yeah….. You sound like my grandpa!".

He shook his head and turned to leave, "Okay. I'll come to get you tomorrow at ten in the morning. Bye" and he was out of the door. Alice locked the door when he left, her thoughts wandering about tomorrow. "Yes! Finally!" she squealed and started making lunch.

The whole day, Alice spent on thinking on the things she'll do tomorrow. Just thinking that made her happy and excited, like she was going on a vacation. Eventually, the night came and she slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day…..<strong>

Alice was currently sitting in a car, on the passenger seat with Klaus on the driver's seat. He noticed that Alice was wearing long sleeved purple top with a light yellow skirt which reached just below her knees and white boots. She also left her hair down, which was flowing with the wind. 'She looks good' he thought. He didn't want interruptions in his little 'date', so he was driving by himself. He glanced at her and sweatdropped.

Alice, on the other hand, was eagerly glancing around with curiosity from the window as if trying to see everything at a time, well…..trying to. But that didn't stop Alice from questioning. Her usual 'What is that?!' 'What is this?!' continued in between.

They were now already in the city, Wardington city, that fuelled her excitement. 'She's like an enthusiastic child' thought Klaus. "Is there anywhere specific you want to go?" he asked, eyes still on the road. Alice looked at him with sparkling eyes and grinned.

She said, "Ahh, yes! I wanna go to mall! And then an amusement park! And skating and at the lake and famous shops and ….." she went on and on. Klaus sweatdropped. 'How are we supposed to do this in a day?' he thought. "Okay, okay, let's just go the mall first?" he asked. Alice was already looking outside. "Yeah, sure!" she exclaimed without looking at him.

"Woah…..!" exclaimed Alice, as she observed the mall. They were inside the mall and wandering around. The mall was already full of people. 'It's already crowded even before afternoon?' thought Klaus. Alice was leading while Klaus was tagging behind. He sighed 'How much can you get excited just entering mall…..' and caught up to her.

She was glancing around and asked, "Can we go inside that shop?" and pointed at the big store. Well, she was more focused on mannequin there….. "Ofcourse!" said Klaus and smiled. "Yes! Then let's go!" she said and went inside.

She glanced around the shop and went towards hats section. "Oh! Cool!" she exclaimed and put on a cowboy hat. "How's this?" she asked Klaus. He sweatdropped. Some girls giggled when they passed her. Klaus shook his head no and pointed towards dress section.

"Why don't you try them? It's on me so you take anything you want" he said. Alice smiled sincerely at him, "Thank you so much!" and went towards dress section. She took out a white summer dress and said, "I'll take this one!". "Why don't you try it first?" suggested Klaus to which she agreed. Klaus sat on the chair in the meantime.

After few minutes of searching, Alice glanced around. 'Where's the changing room now?' she thought. She looked around and found out that she was in the toys section. 'Uhh….. I think I'm lost….. And I forgot my cell phone!' she thought but soon her eyes were on the cute and fluffy toys, the dress now forgotten. "Ahh, so cute!". There she goes…..

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour later…<strong>

"Where's that girl?!" said a frustrated Klaus. He was walking from shops to shops looking for her. He was already regretting his decision. He also tried calling her but no one answered. 'Where could've she gone?!' he thought.

At the same time, Alice was standing outside the mall, looking at the people passing by. After searching for Klaus for almost half hour, she was tired. She was waiting there for ten minutes now, "Where's K-san…..? I should have asked for his number….." she mumbled.

Suddenly though, she saw a vender few meters away, across the street. Her eyes lit up as she saw the various jewelries, necklaces and bracelets and many more. She went across the street, softly humming.

"Oh, hello, young lady!" greeted the vender, "Well, what would you like to take? There are lot of things for you to choose!". Alice smiled at him and said, "Really?! I can take anything?". The man nodded and Alice scanned the items displayed.

"Ahh, can I take this one?!" exclaimed Alice as she held a silver bracelet with beautifully crafted design. "Sure! Nice choice, young lady!" said the vender. Alice smiled at him, "Thank you so much!" and started to run back towards the mall.

"Hey, girl! What about the money?!" the vender called out to her but she didn't heard. But soon she stopped when someone held her wrist tightly and said, "You have a nerve to steal and run away, huh?". Alice gasped. She saw two men, one holding her wrist and other standing beside him. Both sending scary vibes according to Alice as they were smiling creepily at her, when she saw the vendor approach them.

Alice started, "Huh? I didn't….." but was cut off by the vender who said angrily, "You didn't pay for it! Where's the money?!". Crowds started to gather around them. "Money…? I don't have it…..and you said I can take anything…oww…..please stop that" said Alice and winced. Her wrist was starting to hurt. "DON'T TRY TO OUTSMART ME GIRL!" shouted the vendor. Alice felt her eyes sting a little.

"Alice?! What is happening here?!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- That's it for now! Don't forget to review! Just click on 'review' below and tell me how it is!

Thank you! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**- Golden Heart

**Summary**- It was not such a bad idea to visit a small town, if you get to meet an interesting person. "Hahaha…..that's funny!". "Hey, what are you laughing at?!". Hmm….you have found something afterall…. Modern AU. SxA DxR and more. RnR!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers….

**A/N **– Sorry for the late update! Here's the new chapter! Please enjoy and review!

"…."- Speaking

'…..'- Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

'It's too crowded here' I thought as I glanced from the window of my car. I folded my hands and leaned my head back. I sighed. One hour ago, I was going through files, in my office, when mother called and asked me to do this. I exhaled.

Tomorrow is Grandpa's birthday and Mom asked me to buy this special fish, which grandpa likes the most. She wants to make his favourite meal. Grandpa is not very much interested in parties, but still, I guess, there is a small party. Grandpa agreed, that means Mom had convinced him. Well, we can't just say no to mom. I smiled at that.

I have already bought the things mom asked me to. I would have asked someone else but it's not good to rely on others for the things that I can do myself. Dan insisted to do this… 'Well, it looked more like he wanted to slack off…', but I rejected. I smirked at that. He can be so predictable sometimes.

'I'll tell the driver to deliver these things at home, after he drops me off at office ofcourse'. Just as I was about to tell him, I saw someone with orange hair among the crowds. '… Is that Alice?'.

"Stop the car, Jin" I said to my chauffer. "Yes, sir!" he said and parked the car at the side. I saw that the crowd has begun to form a few feet away. 'I'm not sure if that's Alice but…'. I sighed.

"Jin, please go ahead and deliver these things at home. I'll be back later" I said to Jin and got out of the car. "Yes. Just give me a call if you need me, sir" I heard him say. "Ofcourse" I replied and he drove off.

I made my way through the crowd, searching for any sign of orange hair. And I was right, there she is! But soon my surprise faded as realization hit me, when I saw her face. She's in trouble! Before I could think, I called out to her, "Alice?! What is happening here?!"

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Alice looked at the source of the voice, which was familiar to her. She was more than happy when she saw Shun, who was making his way towards her hastily. "SHUN!" exclaimed Alice, with a smile on her face. Oh, how happy she was to see him right now.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" exclaimed Shun, as he glared at the man, who was grasping her hand. The man loosened his hand but stayed there. Shun's glare intensified at that, which made him to leave her. The vender cut in, "Mind you own business, mister. She's a thief! She just stole a bracelet!". "I didn't! It's a misunderstanding!" said Alice instantly.

Shun glanced at the vender and said, "How much is it?". The vender looked surprised at Shun but answered gruffly, "Its one-fifty yen". Shun paid for the bracelet, "Hn, keep the change" and dragged Alice away, not before glaring at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…..<strong>

Dan sneezed. "Someone must be talking about you somewhere!" exclaimed Julie, drumming her hand on the desk. "I guess I'm thaaat popular, huh!" Dan exclaimed. Julie giggled and sipped her coffee. Runo rolled her eyes at that and commented, "Yeah, yeah".

Ace sweatdropped, "It's just a saying. And it's not like someone might be necessarily complimenting you" and closed the file in his hand. He continued, "Mira, take this file to Baron".

"Do that yourself, Ace" said Mira, without looking at him. "They bicker like a married couple" commented Julie silently. She and Runo giggled at that. Dan sweatdropped 'There they go…..'.

Ace glared at Mira, "This is how you talk to your superior?". Mira replied, glaring back, "Well, Mr. Ace, I'm doing the job you gave me and asked to complete it in an hour! So, I'm quite busy here" and pointed at the paperwork she was working on. She was sitting at the opposite desk from him. Ace sighed.

"I'll take that to Baron! It's on my way" said Julie, as she got up. Ace uttered a 'thanks' to her as she left with the file.

"By the way, your coffee break is already over! So, back to work everyone! And Dan, stop slacking off!" Ace said looking at them.

"Okay, okay! Geez! He just sounded like Shun! Specially that 'Dan, stop slacking off' part! Haha!" Dan said as he and Runo were already walking to their desk. Runo laughed at that.

"I wonder who the girl is; Shun might be thinking that day….." Dan mumbled but Runo heard it. As a caring-best-friend, he was concerned for Shun.

"Did I just heard what I think I heard?!" exclaimed Julie, with sparkling eyes. Dan and Runo jumped at that. "Don't scare us like that!" said Runo as she sat on her chair. Dan scratched the back of his hair, "Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Market place…<strong>

Shun held Alice's other hand, which was not bruised, and made his way away from the commotion. On the other hand, Alice was embarrassed at what has happened because of her. He unknowingly increased his pace. He didn't know why he did this. He sighed.

"I…..uhh…" started Alice, but couldn't say anything. She was feeling embarrassed and guilty at the same time. 'I have caused a trouble to my one and only friend' she thought. She felt like crying now. He stopped, which made Alice crash to his side and let go of her hand.

"Sit" said Shun, looking at her. Alice blinked, her head bowed down. She glanced around and saw that they were in a park and standing in front of bench. She sat down, looking at the ground. Shun sighed again. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice as well as eyes. Alice nodded, still looking down "Hmm… I…I'm sorry! I didn't…". Shun could see that she is embarrassed. He could feel a small smile tugging at his lips.

He chuckled, "It was not your fault….. I think…..". She looked at him with tear filled eyes, "You think so…?". He nodded, unsurely, as he still doesn't know what had actually happened but he had guessed it already.

"But you were troubled because of me… I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have come…" she started mumbling, mostly to herself. She looked like she was holding back her tears.

"Uhh… No, I was not troubled, okay? He shouldn't have done that" interrupted Shun, sitting beside her and folded his hands.

Alice looked him, tears now replaced with smile and exclaimed, "Really? Yeah…, he should've atleast asked first. He said that I could take anything and never said anything about money!". She pouted and continued, "But I should've asked. I guess it was my fault actually…he he". She turned her face at her side to hide, which was slightly red due to embarrassment and fiddled with her fingers. Shun could've laughed at that if he was not such a composed person.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, changing the subject. She glanced at him and laughed. She replied, "It's a long story…".

She told him from how her grandfather left and how K-san is looking after her and how she ended up here. 'Who's this K-san anyway?' he thought.

They sat there for a while now. Shun was thinking of taking her back at her home 'But I don't have my car with me'.

He exhaled, when she interrupted, "Can we have a drink? Well, I don't have money with me right now but I'll pay you back later!". Shun glanced at her, then he suddenly remembered. He stared at her bruised hand, which had fingers imprinted on the wrist, red marks evident on her pale skin.

He answered, "Sure. And you don't have to. But first, wait here. I'll be right back". He stood up and turned towards her, saying, "Don't. Go. Anywhere. Sit here till I come back. You get it?". He said it with emphasis on each word. Alice smiled at him and nodded, "Okay!".

Few minutes later, Shun was back with some first aid. He glanced at her and saw that she sat there quietly, closing her eyes. 'She looks different with her hair down' he thought. He almost extended his hand to touch her hair when, "Oh, you are back!" exclaimed Alice, smiling at him. He looked the other side as he felt his face heat up, "Yeah…..". 'What was I doing just now…'

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – So, so, so, how's it?

I would love to see Shun like this! (grins) ^^

Sorry for any mistakes….

Review please, everyone!


End file.
